


Distractions

by mishas_minions



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affectionate!Jensen, Cockles, Cuddly!Misha, Fluff, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_minions/pseuds/mishas_minions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are stuck rehearsing a tough Dean and Castiel scene all night. They find that working becomes quite the difficult task when being distracted by one another. Maybe dating your coworker isn't the best idea after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Jensen and Misha had been rehearsing for hours on end. They had started when the sun was out and were still going when the moon had taken it's place. Normally, they'd practice for an hour or two and be done with it, but for some reason this scene was causing both men certain difficulties. It was an emotional, heart wrenching Dean and Castiel scene. It would take up around ten minutes of an episode, which meant loads of bloopers. 

They continuously tried to give the scene as much emotion as it needed, but for some reason, they just couldn't get it right. And frankly, they were both getting sick of staying cooped up inside a trailer. It was frustrating, to say the least.

"I know how you feel, Cas, but what about me? Don't you ever think about how I feel, or am I just the least of your priorities," Jensen said as Dean, lowering his voice so it came out rough and gravelly. 

Misha as Cas stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "I don't need to think about how you feel, because I always know." 

Cas lifted a hand and placed it over the hunter's heart, softly smiling.

Dean's eyes flickered down to the touch, then back up to meet the blue set in front of him.

"How do I feel now?" Dean asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Right now, your heart is swelling with affection, but at the same time- breaking."

Dean could feel a hot blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you, Dean."

Jensen opened his mouth to respond with his next line, but cut himself off before he could deliver it.

"This isn't right," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"I thought we were doing great!" Misha said, trying to hide the clear annoyance lacing his voice.

"I just don't feel like Dean would ever actually say this mushy crap." 

Misha let out an exaggerated sigh, collapsing back onto the couch. 

"I'm so tired, Jen. I just wanna go home and go to sleep, it's almost three in the morning." 

"I'm tired too, but we need to get this sorted out," he sunk down into the spot next to Misha. "Maybe if I just read through it a few more times."

He could see the glare Misha was giving him out of the corner of his eye. He did feel bad, but at the end of the day, this was about their job. If it took all night to get the scene right, so be it.

Jensen had only gotten to the third line when the script was being taken out of his hands. Without saying a word, Misha inched onto his lap, his back resting against Jensen's chest and his forehead pressed to his jaw. He then handed him the script back without comment. 

Typically, Jensen would act grumpy and annoyed when Misha did things like this, but he'd had a long day and truth be told, he was craving this kind of affection.

He buried his face into the older man's dark hair, a small smile curving his lips. The sweet scent of cinnamon overtook his senses, and suddenly, every other thought of working had been forgotten.

Jensen slipped his index finger under Misha's chin and tilted his head up just enough so that their eyes could lock. He could feel Misha's heart rate raising, the once steady rhythm skipping beats at random against his chest. Jensen pulled Misha closer, sealing the space between them with a chaste kiss.

"What happened to working?" Misha asked in between kisses.

Jensen chuckled, pulling back enough to be able to look at him.

"I think we've done enough for one day. Besides," he brushed Misha's bangs out of his face before continuing. "I have other things I'd rather be doing right now."

Misha raised his brows suggestively. "Oh, really? Like what?" 

"Do you really wanna know?" Jensen whispered into the shell of his ear. 

Misha nodded eagerly, mind going to all sorts of nasty places. 

Jensen slowly crept closer; so close they could feel each other's breath, then snaked his arms around Misha's waist, tackling him onto the couch. Misha threw his head back in a fit of laughter as Jensen placed kisses along his neck. 

Misha struggled to get out from under him, kicking his feet and pleading for him to stop when he began tickling him. 

Jensen loved tickling Misha. Not because he liked to torture him, but because of the way he'd laugh until he cried. Or how his lip would curl up enough to reveal his gums and make his nose and eyes crinkle. The best part was actually hearing him laugh. It was probably Jensen's favourite sound in the whole world.

"You're such a dick!" Misha's voice cracked from all of the laughing he'd been doing which only made Jensen smile even wider. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. 

After taking a few seconds to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his eyes, Misha brought a hand up to the back of Jensen's neck, carding his fingers through his hair. Only then did he notice that Jensen had been staring at him.

He cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

Jensen let out a puff of warm air, resting his head on Misha's firm chest.

"I love you."

Misha wrapped his arms around him in response, holding him impossibly closer and pressing a kiss into his hair.

"How about we get out of here?" Misha proposed.

Jensen hummed, fighting back a grin. "My apartment, or yours?"

"Mine, I've got a few new tricks I wanna show you."

That's all it took to get Jensen to his feet and into Misha's car.

In the end, neither one of them got much work done, but they did get something much better ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this short and sweet. I wasn't in the mood for angst or tears, but simply Jensen and Misha being affectionate towards one another and unable to keep their hands to themselves! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
